fancureparadisefandomcom-20200214-history
Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure
is a Pretty Cure fanseries created by Cure Ageha. The series' theme is constellation. Story The World of Stars, Uranometria was once a peaceful place where all the Star Deities lived together in harmony under the guidance of the Council of the Zodiacs. It all changed when Virgo, the head of House of the Maiden as well as a member of the Council, suddenly vanished without trace. Everyone looked and looked for her, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Bad rumors regarding her and the Council started spreading as time passed by and slowly but surely, it caused the downfall of Uranometria. The trust among the deities were severed as people began suspecting each other. The houses broke down into factions and started opposing each others. Uranometria fell into chaos, and in consequence, the stars in the human world started losing their shine. 18 years after Virgo's disappearance, when all hope to find her had gone, the Council suddenly sensed a strong light power similar to hers coming from Geometria, the human world. Leo, head of the House of Lion, then sent out his son Regulus to the human world to look into it. Much to everyone's surprise, what they found in the human world wasn't Virgo herself but a young girl named Hoshigawa Otome who bore striking resemblance to her. Characters Pretty Cures * Hoshigawa Otome A calm, soft-spoken 15 years old girl. She is very effeminate and fancies cute stuffs. She acts quite mature for her age; very skilled at cooking and doing house chores. This is mostly because mother has passed away when she was still a baby and since then she lives with her father by the two of them. On the night of her 15th birthday, she had a fateful encounter with Regulus and Polaris who were looking for Virgo. She then learned that Virgo was actually her late mother and that as Virgo's daughter, she also possess a latent star power within her. Upon learning Uranometria's condition she decided to fight alongside the Uranians and joined Regulus' mission to uncover the truth about Virgo's disappearance 18 years ago. As a half-Uranian, she was bestowed the name Spica, of which is also the name of her alter ego, Cure Spica. Her theme color is white. She is voiced by Komiya Arisa. * Regulus Leonis / Shishio Reg The son of Leo who was sent to Geometria to find Virgo. He is straightforward and very prideful, mostly because of his standing as a successor of Leo. His personality sometimes leads him to discourse with people who don't share the same opinion as him. He is not only all-talk though, as he does posses strong star power and swordsmanship. Unfortunately these battle skills don't help much in Geometria as he himself lack of common sense. His alter ego is Cure Regulus and his theme color is orange. He is voiced by Kaji Yuki. * Pollux Geminorum / Futaba Lux One half of the infamous "mischievous twins" from the House of the Twins. She is very playful and charming, which makes her easily loved. She hides her true nature behind friendly smile and tricks people around her. She and her brother Cass went to Geometria following Reg. Unlike Reg, they took their leave without permission and cause a lot of troubles. Her alter ego is Cure Pollux and her theme color is teal. She is voiced by Suzuki Aina. * Castor Geminorum / Futaba Cass The other half of the Gemini Twins. He is a lot more sullen and unsociable compared to his sister. Nevertheless they get along really well and he serves as the brain of their mischievous plans and pranks. He and Reg get into fight a lot due to their personality. His alter ego is Cure Castor and his theme color is blue. He is voiced by Fukuyama Jun. Star Fairy * Polaris Polaris is a newborn star fairy who serves as Reg's companion. He has a unique power to travel between worlds. He is still very childlike and loves learning new things. He gets along really well with Otome and regards her as a big sister figure. Uranometria Council of the Zodiacs * Virgo The Head of the House of the Maiden who was revealed to be Otome's late mother. She disappeared from Uranometria 18 years prior to the story and turned out to have crossed over to Geometria through an unknown mean. In Geometria she went by the name Kirari, and at some point married a Geometrian man named Haruto. They assumed a happy life together until she passed away due to an accident when Otome was 7 years old. Everything else about her is still surrounded by mystery. * Leo Head of the House of the Lion. He regarded Virgo as a close friend and was pretty devastated when she suddenly disappeared without telling him anything. Nevertheless, he still believed in her and hoped that she would return one day. After 18 years of searching clue of her whereabouts, he finally found a lead, which came from Geometria. Unable to leave his post as a Council member, he sent out his son Regulus and Polaris to Geometria in his stead, hoping they would find her and bring her back home. * Aries Head of the House of the Ram and also the leader of the Council. Unlike Leo, he suspected Virgo for having betrayed Uranometria. Their different opinions caused friction in the Council and consequently split the houses into two factions. * Aquarius Head of the House of the Water Bearer. She is known to be very "unique", while some other believe that she's just simply crazy. She is one of a few people who still believe in Virgo and was the one who sensed Virgo's light power coming from Geometria. * Taurus Head of the House of the Bull. He is also close friend of Leo and supports him. * Gemini Head of the house of the Twins. Unlike their sons, he and Leo are on friendly terms. * Cancer, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, Capricorn and Pisces. Others * Crux Guardian of the Southern Cross. Her task is to protect the South Gate and prevent anyone passing through it without authorization from the Council. She also holds the power to cross worlds, just like Polaris. * Aldebaran Tauri / Ushio Al Daughter of Taurus. She was sent to aid Reg by posing as his legal guardian in Geometria. * Heze Virginis The oldest member of the House of the Maiden who serves as temporary head after Virgo's disappearance. She is a stern old lady who managed to maintain the house's peace and prosperity even with the absence of Virgo. * Pi Arietis A lesser member of the House of the Ram. She ran away from her house and somehow got stranded away to Geometria. * Deneb Cygni Member of the House of the Swan. He seeks for the Pretty Cure's help to find his missing friends, Altair and Vega. * Ophiuchus Former head of the House of the Snake Bearer who was exiled from Uranometria after committing an unforgivable crime 50 years ago. Geometria * Hoshigawa Haruto Otome's father. He works as an astronomer and works in an observatory at Yozora Hill. He met Kirari (Virgo) 18 years prior to the story and the two fell in love with each other. He stays loyal to her even after her death and raises Otome as a single parent. * Aizawa Niko Otome's best friend who later develops a crush on Regulus. * Ryuusei A boy whom Lux befriends during her visit to Geometria. His friendship with Lux causes friction between the twins. Dark Matter * Argonavis Commonly known as Captain Argo. He is the leader of Dark Matter. He was once the head of the largest house in Uranometria, the House of the Ship, until the house was disbanded. Since then he bore grudge toward Uranometria and began hatching plans to bring it into ruin. * Hikoboshi A former star deity who fell in love with member of different house, thus resulting in tragic, star-crossed relationship. He decided to betray his house and went to Dark Matter so that he could be together with his lover. * Orihime Hikoboshi's soulmate who followed his path and joined Dark Matter together with him. * Hebitsukai A young man who harbors strong resentment towards the Council for shunning away his house. He made an agreement with Argonavis that if he helped out in bringing down the Council, the former would allow his house to be one of the new leaders of the reformed Uranometria. *'Lost Stars' Monsters that work under Dark Matter. They were once star deities who had long forgotten about their own name and shaped. **'Aranea' A lost star that serves as Hebitsukai's direct underling. Items * Star Compass - transformation item which allows Otome and her friends to transform into Pretty Cure. Each compass is adorned with symbol of their respective house. * Konpeito - the last spark of the Lost Stars' "star power" which are left behind after purification. Their shape is similar to a type of Japanese sugar candy, of which they're temporarily named after. Upon their discovery, the Pretty Cures are tasked to collect them and bring them back to Uranometria. They are then will be scattered at Eridanus river in hope the Lost Stars can have peaceful rest. Locations * is a magical world where the Star Deities live. The Star Deities bear the duty to protect the stars' blessing, making sure their light shines through the night. These deities live together in groups that are formed based on the constellations, and each "house" is led by a head who has the most power and gets the honor to bear their constellation's name. Among them, exist 12 strongest deities called the Council of the Zodiacs who rules over Uranometria. **Centoria Hall - A round building which located at the very center of Uranometria. It is the place where the Council gather and hold meetings. **North Gate - One of the two gates that connect Uranometria to Geometria. This gate is managed by the House of the Lesser Bear and only those who has obtained approval from the Council may pass this gate. **South Gate - The other gate to Geometria. This gate is sealed and guarded by Crux from House of the Southern Cross. * a term used by Uranian to refer the human world. ** Kousei Town ** Kousei Academy ** Yozora Hill - Located on the north side of Kousei Town. On the top of this hill stands a star observatory where Otome's father, Hoshigawa Haruto works. Trivia * Heavenly☆Star Pretty Cure was originally called Stellar Pretty Cure. * The Uranian cures bear the same cure names with their civilian names. * The Uranian civilian names serve as "titles" that decide their position/rank within the house and in the society. Most of them are bequeathed at birth, while some names can be passed down through a procession (for example during the succession of a House Head position). * Only the House Heads have the right to bear their respective constellation name, while the members are named after stars.The House Head successors are named after the constellation's brightest star to indicate their importance in the house. * Due to its unique nature, Gemini is the only house who have two successors at the same time. Gallery Category:Fanseries